of red and lilies
by candle.22
Summary: Bolin visits his parents graves and reflects on how life was and how it is.


of red and lilies

Time seems to stop as I approach their graves, clutching a bouquet of lilies to my chest. I feel the familiar sensation in my heart that I always feel when I think of them.

They are buried side by side but share the same headstone. Never to be parted, even in death.

I try, as I always do to try to recall a happy time with them, one memory takes priority over all but I push it out of my mind.

I remember things that would seem small and insignificant to other people, but it is all I have and I clutch them tightly, never willing to let them go.

We must have lived in a small house for I remember my room was shared with Mako, I remember that every night they would come and tuck us in, read us stories and kiss us goodnight. My mother use to sing a lullaby but the words are long forgotten to me. Sometimes, when I'm sick, Mako hums a tune to me that always makes me feel better, I wonder if that's it.

My mother was an Earthbender I think. She always would watch me train and correct my stances; she was always patient and gentle. I think my father was a Firebender; he must have been because he tried to fight off….

I shake my head as if that will make the memory go away. I drop to my knees in front of the headstone and place the flowers there.

A single tear rolls down my cheek as I start to talk to them

"Hi mom, hi dad, Mako and I have had a pretty crazy past few weeks. I met this fan who wanted to watch our Probending game…and guess what? She's the Avatar! AND she joined the Fireferrets! Isn't that great? Her names Korra and she's pretty amazing, you would have liked her mom, and she would have made you laugh so hard dad"

I remember my father's laugh, it was deep and booming and it made you want to join in

"We've been training really hard and I think that this year we're going to win the championship!" I laugh because I can imagine what they would say to me if they were here. "I know I say that every year but this year we're the best we've ever been and we have Korra! The Wolfbats won't know what him 'em"

It makes me feel better telling them what's happening, I think they would want to know. I know they hear me somehow; they have to be able to.

"Mako met a girl too, her names Asami and he really likes her. Has he told you about her? She's the reason we can compete in the championship this year! I thought that the new tricks I taught Pabu would earn us the money but I…uh…ran into some trouble. Nothing you need to worry about, Mako and Korra came and rescued me!"

I thought of how my mother taught me to be a gentleman, she always told me to be nice and respectful to girls.

"Don't worry, I made her some cake and got her a flower to say thank you"

I can imagine her smiling at this, I can imagine the proud look on her face.

But I didn't want to imagine.

I wanted it to be real.

Why did they have to go? Why did the spirits have to take them away from me?

There was nothing I could do to stop the memory from re-playing in my head.

I was about 6. Mom, dad, Mako and I were returning home from dinner. It must have been a special occasion because we didn't go out to eat very often. Mom and dad seemed happier than usual, they walked hand in hand on the way home, Mako followed them closely and I trailed behind. I had been distracted because I had seen something small and red run out onto the road and narrowly miss being hit by a Satomobile. I turned my attention back to my parents as they rounded a corner, I was going to go tell them what I had seen.

Red.

That's what I saw as I heard a scream. The dark corner they had turned into was being lit up by flames as I heard a body hit the ground and my father let out a heartbreaking cry.

More red.

Red dominated this memory, I heard a struggle as if he was fighting back and then there was silence.

No more red.

I shifted my gaze to my brother; he would tell me that it was alright. Mako would explain what happened and tell me they would be back soon. Why was Mako shaking? Nothing could scare my brother, I had tried to jump out and scare him lots of times.

Why was he crying?

It made me cry.

Where were mom and dad?

He saw me walking toward him and he ran toward me so I wouldn't have to see around the corner.

I got a glimpse of red.

He hugged me tight and I was still crying. I asked where they had gone, why weren't they kissing Mako better? When had they ever let Mako cry?

Dead.

They had gone to dead.

Why did they go to dead and leave us behind?

They'll be back from dead soon.

I was too young to understand.

I jerked myself free of the painful memory and became aware of the tears streaming down my face, but no-one was there to wipe them away for me.

I composed myself and tried not to dwell on that memory, I thought of happier memories.

Sometimes it was a smell, like the dumpling that mom would make for me. They were my favourite.

Sometimes it was a sound, like the sound of her singing me to sleep.

Sometimes it was a feeling, like being on top of my dad's shoulders and knowing there was no one in the world taller than me.

Sometimes it was a colour, like the green bedspread dad bought me when he found out I was an Earthbender. Green is my favourite colour.

I felt better after that.

"I love you both" I said getting up to leave as I realised Mako would be wondering where I am, he didn't know I came here. I didn't use to think he came here until I found a bunch of lilies already here one day.

He told me lilies were her favourite.

"I miss you"

….

What is wrong with me? Why did I write about sad Bolin? Oh well…expect happier Bolin in future stories. Send me comments or requests!

Review!


End file.
